


the city of sodom

by SeleneIlene



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, biting kink, idk wat else to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneIlene/pseuds/SeleneIlene
Summary: Though Barbero wasn’t a very religious man, he recalled a certain Bible passage now, of Lot and the burning city of Sodom. “Look not behind thee,” the angels had commanded Lot and his family. But Lot’s wife had looked back and been turned to salt. He felt very much like Lot’s wife now. If I look in that window, I’ll turn to salt. Something horrible will happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Barbero happens to walk by the window while Angelo and Nero are together. Angelo makes eye contact with him through the window the whole time.

It started off as a joke among the lower ranks. Avilio Bruno warmed the boss’s bed. That was why the two had grown so close in less than three months, why Avilio was considered Nero’s go-to man nowadays instead of Barbero. Avilio had soft, pale skin and long legs. His hair was a silky black and his lashes were thick like a girl’s. It wasn’t much of a stretch to envision him as a pillow-biter.

The joke took off after awhile, quickly becoming a rumor that floated up the mill until it reached Barbero’s ears. One of the men-some nameless nobody-mentioned it to him.

“Must be why Bruno acts like he’s got such a stick up his ass all the damn time,” the man had leered, elbowing Barbero as if they were two old friends having a laugh. “I mean, if he’s getting pounded by the Don every night, it makes sense.”

Barbero had so graciously twisted the man’s arm behind his back and pressed his face into the nearest wall, asking the other in a calm, even voice what exactly he meant by that. The story had come spilling forth after that, and Barbero had let the man go with a warning to never repeat the rumor again and told him to issue it to his friends as well, lest any of them lose their tongues for ruining Nero’s reputation.

It was such a baseless accusation that Barbero didn’t dwell on it. Nero’s participation in such acts were impossible. Nero liked dark-eyed beauties with large breasts and long hair, girls who were gentle and shy, not flat chested, cold men who could shoot someone point blank without batting an eye. If the new Don swung that way, then Barbero would’ve been one of the first to know. After all, he knew everything about Nero.

Or so he had thought.

It was getting harder and harder to read Nero’s thoughts nowadays. Perhaps it was the loss of his brother combined with the new weight of being Don Vanetti, but Nero had seemed to turn into another person.

He confided in Barbero less and less, turning to Avilio for advice. If Barbero offered any ideas, they’d be shot down or ignored in favor of one of Avilio’s brilliant solutions. It was Avilio this and Avilio that. Even the deal with the Galassias had been left in the hands of Avilio Bruno.

It was getting to the point that just hearing Avilio’s stupid fucking name would send Barbero’s teeth gnashing.

“You can’t trust him completely!” Barbero had hissed at Nero as soon as he learned Avilio would be traveling to Chicago. “Who knows if he won’t screw us over or ruin this whole thing? Are you forgetting about Corteo?”

Nero had fixed him with a look and taken a drag from his cigarette.

“I trust him,” was all he would say on the matter.

So Barbero was left to fume on his own, and the bitter jealousy he felt quickly grew into a deep hatred for the dark-haired man who’d come waltzing into Nero’s inner circle. Avilio’s brief disappearance wasn’t so awful, though, if Barbero could forget about the whole reason he was gone. Avilio being absent meant that Nero would turn to Barbero for advice. He would consider Barbero’s opinion and use it more often than not.

For a week or two, Barbero felt like he was living in a dream. Then Avilio had come back with a successful, signed agreement from the Galassias in his hands, and Barbero’s dream came crashing down around him.

he thought, watching as Nero welcomed Avilio back with warm eyes and a clap on the shoulder, his hand moving over to the nape of Avilio’s neck. Avilio returned Nero’s greeting with a small smile of his own, and Barbero was struck with the urge to punch the grin right off his face.

He’d held it in, though, clenching his fists and making towards the door to give the two the privacy they so obviously needed, when Nero spoke to him.

“Barbero?” Nero called. “I need you to do something for me.”

Barbero paused, relishing in those words- _need you_ -before he spun around to face Nero. “Of course!” he agreed. “Whatever it is you need done, I’ll do it.”

“Take Avilio’s shift on guard duty tonight,” Nero said. “He just got back from his trip, and he could use a break.”

Fury coiled in Barbero’s gut, and his mouth twisted into a scowl. “Hasn’t he had enough of a vacation the way it is? I’m sure he was living the high life in Chicago these last few weeks.”

“Barbero,” Nero commanded, a dangerous light entering his eyes. “Take the shift.”    


Nero’s voice snuffed that flame quick enough, and so Barbero resigned to take Avilio’s shift and do the late, grunt work that was usually reserved for-well, grunts. It would’ve been easy to push the work onto someone else, but Barbero just couldn’t do it. No matter how insulting it was, Nero had entrusted _h_ _im_ with the job, and Barbero didn’t want to disappoint.

Guard duty was rather horrible, but guard duty at night was the absolute worst. It was a struggle to stay awake, and another struggle to even see anything in the dark.

Late that night, when Barbero was making his rounds around the house, something caught his eye. It was light streaming from Nero’s window, like a beacon beckoning Barbero further. He wondered what was keeping Nero up this late at night. The new don was usually in bed sleeping by now. Barbero approached hesitantly, noting that the whole night had seemed to still. There were no owls to be heard, no whistling wind or tree leaves shaking. Dread came over Barbero. A voice in his head seemed to warn him away from the window. Though Barbero wasn’t a very religious man, he recalled a certain Bible passage now, of Lot and the burning city of Sodom.

“Look not behind thee,” the angels had commanded Lot and his family. But Lot’s wife had looked back and been turned to salt.

He felt very much like Lot’s wife now.  _ If I look in that window, I’ll turn to salt. Something horrible will happen. _

And yet he had to look. Barbero told himself it was so that he could check and make sure that Nero was alright, but in reality, it was to sate his burning curiosity.

He crept closer and peered inside. There was no turning back from what he saw. Almost instantly his own eyes met molten orbs of gold. Avilio Bruno was there as naked as the day he was born, sitting astride Nero as the head of the Vanetti family rolled his hips, thrusting into the dark-haired man with a groan.

_This has to be some sort of joke,_ was his first thought, jaw dropping as he stood there like a fool, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene.

“I missed you,” Nero was saying, voice hoarse and deep.

The only reason Barbero could hear anything at all was that the window was cracked open just a tad bit. Barbero couldn’t tell if he was lucky or cursed as Avilio’s eyes never left his own.

“You missed my mouth and my ass.” Avilio thrust down even further as if to punctuate his point.

Nero laughed and reached a hand up to grab his partner’s jaw, sitting up and bringing Avilio close as he wrapped his other arm around Avilio’s waist. “Maybe not so much your mouth,” he argued, swiping his thumb along Avilio’s lips. “I could do without the backtalk.”

Nero leaned forward, most definitely hoping for a kiss, but Avilio jerked his head away.

“And I could do with you listening for once,” Avilio offered, hands grappling at Nero’s chest as he shoved him back down on the bed. “What did I tell you about lying there and shutting up? No kisses until I come.”

It was as if a switch had been flipped. Nero turned from gentle to rough, and he gave a low growl.

“You can’t be serious,” he started, beginning to pull out of Avilio.

Most of what Barbero could see of Nero was his back, and Barbero had to admit, it was a very nice back indeed. When Barbero received so much as a glimpse of Nero’s cock, he found himself squeezing his legs together, and his face flushed.

This wasn’t happening.

“You told me it was my night, Nero,” Avilio reminded. He ran his hands up and down Nero’s chest and settled on pinching his nipples, to which Nero groaned. “You told me you would do what I wanted.”

“I could do whatever I wanted, though. It’d be easy. Flip you around in a second and have you on your stomach. You used to like it that way, didn’t you? Just like a dog,” Nero retorted. He placed his own hands on Avilio’s waist, lifting the other up with ease before bringing him back down sharply.    


A moan wrenched itself from Avilio, and his eyes narrowed, fluttering as he kept his gaze at the window where Barbero lurked. Avilio leaned up, mouth hovering inches away from Nero’s own as the other whispered filthy promises.

“See? You liked that. I could fuck you as long and hard as I wanted, you know. Kiss you when I wanted. No one would listen to your screams. No one would care,” Nero promised.

“And I said no kissing,” Avilio’s lips spread into a smile as he put his finger to Nero’s own, stopping them from meeting once again. “Until I come, that is.”

Nero snarled and snapped his hips forward again and again. “Fine! Then no coming until we kiss,” he said in between thrusts, wrapping his hand around Avilio’s bouncing, leaking cock in what looked to be a painful grip.

His voice was so different, rougher and deeper even than when he put on his Don voice. Just the sound of it had Barbero’s stomach clenching. Barbero hadn’t known Nero could sound like that.

Avilio only gave a throaty moan, tilting his head back a ways to bare his neck. Nero took the bait like a thirsty man given water, his head darting forward as he sunk his teeth into Avilio’s pale skin.

And still Avilio would not avert his eyes. Was this to be a competition of sorts, whoever looked away first being the loser? Then Barbero would win. He puffed out his cheeks and fixed Avilio with a glare.

It only seemed to egg Avilio on.

“Faster!” Avilio begged, wrapping his arms around Nero. “Nero, please!”

“So bossy,” Nero chided. Yet he obliged all the same, picking up the same pace.

Avilio seemed to smirk at that, and Barbero found himself reaching down to touch himself, shame coursing through his veins. He tried to tell himself it was a normal reaction. Any man would feel the same after witnessing such a sight.

But Avilio’s eyes reminded him of the fact that though both him and Nero were engaged in such an activity right now, Barbero was the pervert here, the dirty outsider who got hard at the sight of his boss and his rival fucking.

Avilio’s mouth moved to trace along Nero’s neck in what Barbero would consider to be the beginnings of a kiss, but he was quickly proven wrong as Avilio sunk his teeth into the flesh there. Nero let out a sound of shock and pain, briefly letting go of Avilio’s cock as he paused, and Avilio groaned, ribbons of white cum landing on both his and Nero’s stomachs.

“Bastard!” Nero hissed. “You cheated.”    


Avilio moved his hand down to swipe at the cum coating both of them and brought it up to his mouth, his wet, pink tongue darting out to lick it up.

“I win,” Avilio said, smiling smugly.

Nero gave a cry and thrust forward one last time, emptying himself inside of Avilio. The sight of him pulling out was almost obscene, and Barbero had to look away, his breaths coming out in quick, shallow pants.

“I did miss you,” Nero insisted. “You, your vicious mouth, and all.”

“I know,” Avilio murmured.

All was silent except for a few wet, sloppy sounds, and when Barbero chose to look back up, Avilio was mouthing at Nero’s neck with red lips, kissing the teeth marks he had made with tenderness.

_Mine,_ he seemed to say. _Not yours. Never yours._

Avilio’s gaze finally left, and Barbero could only relent as he retreated back into the dark. He had lost after all.

**Author's Note:**

> tried to get this posted last night before i went to bed, especially since i stayed up late writing this in one sitting, but my internet was acting up so that didn't happen. haven't written smut in awhile but i tried my best lol
> 
> hmu @ syderik dot tumblr dot com if ya just want to chat, ask questions or send prompts


End file.
